In order to properly care for fish and other aquatic organisms contained within a reef aquarium, adequate circulation is required. The role of circulation is two fold: first, circulation acts to constantly mix the aquarium water itself, ensuring that proper chemistry is maintained throughout the entire aquarium. Adequate circulation maintains the equilibrium of oxygen and carbon dioxide by increasing the rate at which water flows from the bottom of the tank to the top, where it can take in these compounds from the air. The second role of circulation is related to the nature of the inhabitants of a reef aquarium. Because many reef inhabitants are sessile (they do not move), circulation is the only means by which nutrients such as food and oxygen are brought to these animals and the only means by which waste is expelled. In the ocean, corals and other sessile animals have the benefit of large waves crashing into the reef in a random but consistent fashion. Within the constraints of a glass box or aquarium, a pump is used as a substitute.
Prior aquarium circulating devices and pumps feature two aspects that make them less ideal than the present invention. First, designs featuring epoxy sealed motors within the aquarium have the unfortunate side effect of being relatively large and distracting to the intrinsic beauty of an aquarium, add unwanted heat to the aquarium through direct contact with the motor stator, and require that electricity be brought into the aquarium itself via a power chord or a battery sealed into the motor assembly. Second, some prior designs utilize a mechanical bracket which hangs over the top of the aquarium in order to support the pump within the aquarium. In some prior pumps in which the motor and the centrifugal propeller are magnetically coupled through the glass, brackets are used to support and align the rotating component within the aquarium. The prior designs are unsatisfactory because they are bulky due to the motor being placed within the aquarium or due to the brackets supporting the motor outside the aquarium. Furthermore, the prior designs required that the pump be located at a location determined by the location of the bracket or be on the bottom of the aquarium due to the weight of the pump.
The present invention attempts to remedy these drawbacks and provides a fluid pump assembly adapted to be mounted to an aquarium without the use of mechanical aids, such as brackets. The disclosed pump can be located anywhere on the surfaces of the aquarium, thus maximizing the aesthetic effects of the aquarium and facilitating water circulation by allowing the pump to located at a location achieved optimized fluid flow based upon the interior characteristics of the aquarium.